


Shooting Solution

by ALC_Punk



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe's got a second chance to do something about their little Saffron problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Female Gen Ficathon. Prompt 'dust'

"The Cap'n says I'm not allowed to shoot you," Zoe fingered the butt of the gun tucked into its holster, and eyed Saffron.

Rolling her eyes, Saffron crossed her arms. "That's so kind of him."

"It doesn't," the other woman replied, "Mean I don't want to."

"Oh, even better. If he ordered you to, would you bark like a dog?"

"No."

Saffron shrugged, "At least you appear to have a mind of your own."

Tightening her lips, Zoe decided it was pointless even talking to Saffron. The confidence trickster was definitely not worth the time of day. It boggled her mind that the Captain still had anything to do with her. She was beginning to wonder about his sanity. Perhaps Inara being gone was affecting him more than he cared to admit.

Or maybe he was just an idiot.

Saffron was practicing pouting. Or something. Her lips were moving but no sound was coming out.

Zoe considered shooting her again.

Yes. Captain Reynolds was definitely just an idiot. But he was the boss.

"Do you think he misses me?"

"Like a hole in the head."

Saffron sighed, "Really, I don't understand all of this animosity. I'm just trying to help."

"Yes. Except your kind of help ends up with things like the Cap'n naked in the desert."

A smirk curved the redhead's lips, "Did he get dust in unmentionable places?"

"I didn't ask."

"Pity." Saffron uncrossed her arms and gave a little stretch, "Is this going to be much longer?"

"I have no idea." Not that she would tell Saffron. After all, having a slight advantage over her would be nice. Something other than a nice gun pointed at her head. Especially since she couldn't actually pull the trigger. Zoe was beginning to wonder if you could cause things to happen just by wishing really hard.

Well, if you were River, maybe.

"I'm bored," Saffron announced.

"Good."

Saffron scowled, "You're annoying."

"Thank you."

Apparently realizing this wasn't getting her anywhere, Saffron shifted gears, smiling slightly, "Look. You know and I know that--"

"Stop right there. I'm not going to say yes."

"But you would say no to me having a nap?"

Zoe considered. "If I tie you to a chair, I'll say yes to the nap."

A pout curved Saffron's lips, "Unfair." She tilted her head, "Would I get a good-night kiss as consolation?"

"I," Zoe said dryly, "Don't think anyone's gonna be kissin' you anytime soon."

"Such a pity. After all, you really are quite remarkable." 

Zoe unholstered her gun and idly aimed at Saffron, "If you're trying to provoke me into shooting you, it won't take much more."

"You? Shoot me? But I thought the Captain said I was to stay safe." Smiling smugly, Saffron pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Besides, I'm too pretty to die."

"Who said anything about killing?"

Seriously. Malcolm Reynolds would understand. Just one whole in little Saffron, and all of Zoe's irritations would be over for the day. Then she could go back to Serenity and sleep with her husband. 

Yep. Things were definitely looking up for this plan.

Sadly, before she could execute her decision, Mal showed up. The caper they went on, however, is a story for another time.


End file.
